End of the world
by Mimi-ride-nationwide
Summary: Millions all around the world just simply disapeer includeing one of their own. The voice claims this is the end of the world and somthing that the flock doesnt expect happens. Their leader dies. rapture related. Max/fang. Left behind/maximum ride crossov


A/n: This is a religious kind of fanfic so if you're going to complain about  
Christianity or whatever, just don't alright? I am not some pushy converter person. This is just for fun. I would enjoy comments  
Disclaimer: Maximum Ride- James Patterson  
Disclaimer: left behind- Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins

Ps. This is after The Final Warning and this has nothing to do with the fifth book Water wings of the Maximum Ride series.

/voice/

We were flying. And get this: we were in an airplane. "OhmygodMax!! Ican'tbeleivewe'reinfirstclass!!!!!" I winced and rubbed my ears. (Translation for those who don't speak Nudge: oh my god Max I can't believe we're in first class)

"Nudge last time I checked I was not deaf" Nudge grinned "But it's so exciting!!"

Gazzy and Iggy were sitting behind me. Despite my attempts to convince them, they still brought….uh….geez; I'm even scared of thinking that word on a plane. Let's say they brought 'very colorful fireworks'. Yeah let's go with that.

Fang sat by himself in the seat across from me and Angel was in the seat in front of me with Total. And of course Nudge was beside me.

So why would myself and my very cheap motley crew of mutants be in first class? How about why would we even be on a plane in the first place?

Well the flock and I went on a well deserved vacation. Of course all expenses were paid by my very loaded dad. You know you get paid very well for abandoning your conscience and experimenting on children. We were now on our way home to Mom.

The plane was going to land in Chicago. Once we land we were going to wait for Mom to pick us up. We would have flown but we had a lot of cargo. I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes.

It was a woman in an attendant uniform. She smiled apogically. "Could you tell your friend to quiet it down a bit... she's disturbing the other passengers" I poked Nudge. "Hey Nudge?" "Yes?" I sighed and put and finger to my lips. The universal sign for 'shhhhh'. She smiled and zipped her lips.

*Fangs POV*  
I watched as the others one by one fell asleep. Max was the last one to let her eyelids flutter closed. I took out my I-Pod and listened to music while I waited for sleep. My eyes were just starting to droop when I heard panicky voices. I immediately stood up and shook Max awake. She looked up at me with bleary eyes. "Hmm...Whatimehizzit?" she mumbled groggily. (For those who don't speak tired Max: What time is it?)

"Early" I answered

She noticed the commotion. "What's going on?" her eyes were watchful now. I didn't say anything because I really had no idea what was going on.

*max pov*  
The woman from earlier hurried from the back to the cockpit with a frightened look on her face. I grabbed her arm as she went by. "Hey! What's going on back there?!" She shook her head and pulled away hurrying toward the cockpit again. She was stopped several times by other worried passengers; they all got the same reaction. By time she got to the cockpit she had tears in her eyes.  
"Wake the others Fang..."

*fang pov*  
"Fang wake the kids..."  
he nodded and got out his seat and went to wake Angel first. I went to wake Gazzy and Iggy. I looked behind me. Iggy was just waking up but Gazzy wasn't there. Yawning Iggy asked "What's going on...Hey where's Gaz?" He felt the spot where Gazzy should have been. I furrowed my brow. "He must have gone to the bathroom..." I felt sorry for whoever had to use the bathroom after the Gasman.  
"Max...." I looked at fang. He looked at me. "Angel and Total are gone....I don't think they went to the bathroom." He held up Angel's jacket and shirt.

The woman from before rushed by us in a hurry but I managed to catch her arm.  
" Hey lady... We're missing three of our group" she looked at me sadly "A lot of people are missing Miss." My eyes widened,"What!? Where could they go?" she just shook her head "Just seat yourselves while we try to find out who went missing."  
She went on her way delivering the same message to people trying to calm them down, assuring them everything was fine...yeah right. Iggy touched my arm lightly.  
"Max...Gazz left his cloths from...from wherever he went. I looked and sure enough the only thing Gazzy left behind was his cloths.

I was starting to panic.  
What was going on:  
1. Three members of my flock were missing: Gazzy, Angel, and Total.  
2. Four members of my flock where with me: Nudge (still sleeping), Fang, Iggy, and myself.  
3. All over the plane it seemed people had disappeared leaving only there cloths, tooth fillings, jewelry, and other non-animate items.  
4. I had a headache

*Iggy POV*

Oh man this was not good. I could hear the people farther back talking. Over onehundered people disappeared on this plane. This was something from a horror movie. A lot of people thought it was a terrorist attack. How in the world could terrorist do this? Other people thought it was an alien invasion. Possibly. But a few others thought it was something called the RAPTURE. Whatever the hell that was.

MAX POV

When Nudge woke up I told her what was going on. And of course she started yapping. "WHAT!?!THEYREGONE!!!! WHATHAPPENED?!WHERETHEYGO?!ISTHISTHEENDOFTHEWORLD!!???" . "Hey Max…" "Yeah Iggy?"  
"I think this maybe some sort of operation by some company to end the world, you know like the by-half plan." "Really? Do tell"  
he rubbed his chin where a few hairs where growing. I kept telling him to shave it but he won't do it. At least they weren't feathers. "Some operation called the RAPTURE. I heard a few people talking about it."  
I racked my brain but I couldn't recall hearing anything about it in the school.  
"Fang you heard of this?" he shook his head no.

"HEY MAX!" "WHAT NUDGE!" She looked at little shocked at my outburst. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Sorry Nudge just got a head ache..." she put her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry max but I just had a thought...what if this didn't just happen on the plane? What if its happening on the ground too?" "Ella and mom…"  
she nodded. Too bad we didn't have a cell phone. Cell phones could be tracked. "I leaned over to a woman and asked if I could use hers. "Sorry but nothings getting through." Fang came up behind me. "Max there's some guy up front who can get the calls through, some guy named Buck"

I went up there and sure enough there was this guy with a computer typing. He had a phone connected to computer. The woman, the attendant was talking to him. "Hey Buddy or Bud whatever, you can get in calls?" He looked up startled.  
"Its Buck and yes but don't tell anybody, if you do I get swarmed by a bunch of people." I leaned over "I won't tell if you let us have a call" he nodded and I gave him moms number.

I couldn't search for Angel, Gazzy, or Total. I already knew this was some operation called the "RAPTURE". The Buck guy was dialing over and over on his phone thing to get in touch with mom and Ella along with the woman's (I found out her name was Hattie) family members. So with nothing better to do i sat down in my seat and threw my head in my hands and cried.

That guy Buck managed to get through.

I grabbed the phone. "Hello, Mom? Ella?"

"Max?!"

It was Ella.

"Ella! Thank god! Are you okay? Is mom okay?"

Silence

"Ella?"

"Max...mom's disappeared..."

I blinked unbelievingly. "Are you sure she didn't just go to the store or something?"

Ella was crying now. "Her clothes are on the bed! Her car is in the driveway! She's not at the store!"

"Ella calm down, calm down. We're going to figure this all out..."

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked over annoyed. It was that Hattie woman. "I'm sorry but we're going to be landing soon, you need to turn off the phone." I nodded.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?" there were tears in her voice.

"I'm going to come get you once I get off this plane, Kay?"

"Okay, I stay put… bye Max."

"Bye"

I handed Buck the phone. "Thanks for letting me call my sister Buck."

He nodded and held out his hand. I shook it. I had a weird feeling. Like...how to describe it...well I'm not sure how to describe it but I felt like I was going to see this guy again.

I went back to the flock. Nudge was unusually silent and Iggy was listening intently to the whispers around the plane. Fang had his head resting on his hands with a tired expression on his face. I sat down in my seat and mirrored the expression.

When the plane landed they used the emergency inflatable slide to let the passengers out. Being so high from the ground many were wary of the slide. Buck went first and hit his forehead on the asphalt when he got to the bottom of the slide. Despite the situation i couldn't help but chuckle a little.

The mass of passengers moved away from the planes. There were those vehicles for the elderly, children, and handicapped but everyone else had to walk. We refused to ride to make room for those who really needed it.

When we finally arrived, the airport was so crowded that you couldn't see your own feet. If you made the attempt to look at your feet your likely to get trampled. But me and the flock (or what was left of it I thought drily) managed to stick together. Everyone was panicking. Apparently millions all over the world just up and disappeared. Leaving only their clothes and jewelry. This RAPTURE was some serious stuff.

What were we supposed to do now? I promised Ella I would go get her but i wasn't sure how to get there. The plan was for us to arrive at the airport and Mom would pick us up. But from what Ella told me she wasn't around anymore....

I felt my eyes begin to water. Mom...Angel...Total....Gazzy...Where did they go?

*Do you want to find out?*

I clenched my teeth together.

*Well hello voice nice to be annoyed by you again*

*Hello to you too*

A man pushed me a little to the side and I got separated from the others.

"MAX!!!" I heard them call.

"Guys I'm over here!!!" I called out to them.

*well Max?*

I scowled *well what?*

*do you want to know what happened to them? Your family? All these people that disappeared?*

I heard my flock calling out to me, but I didn't answer back this time.

*You mean...you know what happened?*

*Yes, do you want to know too?*

*uh...Yeah!!* I said in a 'duh' voice

*Are you sure Max?*

I look irritably at the crowd.

*Of course I'm sure!!! why would i wouldn't want to know?*

*If I tell you...then you will be the chosen person to save the world Max*

*What the hell is that supposed to mean?*

*If I don't tell you then you can go on with your life with the world toppling around you and you and the rest of your flock will never see Angel, Total, or Gazzy again*

That bastard. Was the voice blackmailing me? I already told it to tell me what was going on! Who does he think he is?

*I'll tell you that too Max*

*Tell me what?*

*who I am*

Seriously? The voice was finally going to reveal who it was?

*yes if you want me to tell you. Remember if I tell you....your life is going to get harder*

I hesitated.

Harder?...But if i don't do this then I won't be able to see the other half of my flock again...

*Why?*

*Why what Max?*

*Why won't I be able to see them again?*

*indifference*

*what?*

*you simply won't know this vital information and you will live the rest of your short life away from them and then when you die, not even then would you see them.  
All because of your indifference*

I could hear my flock calling around the airport for me.

But what about the rest of my flock?

*I want to know*

Silence.

*Voice?*

*very well Max*

I felt a itch at the back of my neck. What was it? Then I felt a sudden tightness in my chest. It was getting harder to breathe. I staggered. People looked at me in alarm.

"Can't...breathe..."

I collapsed.

"SHE'S HURT!"

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"

"HELP!"

"IS THERE A DOCTOR HERE?!"

Through my fading sight I saw my flock above me, looking at me with terrified eyes.

I felt my heart shudder and everything went black.

A man crouched down next to the teen girl. He applied a rhythmic pressure to her chest trying to start her heart back up. Eight minutes later and she was not breathing nor was her heart beating.

He looked up at the other teens, he assumed her family.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry but...your friend is dead."

A/n- Dunn Dunn duuuunnn. cliff hangers are evil!!!!!


End file.
